Bills
by Dutchie15
Summary: Something is bothering you, and you know the bills are going to be a bit different this month than usually. Hard to summarize story, but hopefully still worth the reading and reviewing. [Calleighanyone]


**Disclaimer: No, Calleigh isn't mine, and whoever you think comes to her house isn't mine either.**

**Summary: Something is bothering you, and you know the bills are going to be a bit different this month than usually. Hard to summarize story, but hopefully still worth the reading and reviewing. Calleigh/anyone**

**A/N: I am an obsessed CaRWash shipper. But WAIT! Don't stop reading now if you don't like CaRWash, because this story could be Hip Huggers too, or Talleigh, or DuCaine…you pick yourself. I know it is confusing, but when I finished this story, I found out I didn't use a name for the person who comes to her house, so you can fill that in yourself. Oh, and if you're wondering what is wrong with Calleigh? So am I. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

You step into the shower, feeling the hot water rinse over your shoulders, arms, back, legs… You feel water on your cheeks, but you're not sure if it is shower water or just tears. It doesn't really matter, they both go down the same drain anyway. You just stand there, watching the water falling down on you, and you know the water bill is going to be a bit higher this month than usually.

You sit on the couch, your legs folded underneath you. You stare into nothing, and your mind doesn't even notice, because it's making overtime telling you how stupid and ugly you are. The phone rings, but you don't pick up. Whoever it is, you don't want to talk to them right now. It stops ringing and the red light starts to flicker. You just sit there, watching the light going on and off, on and off, and you know the phone bill is going to be a bit lower this month than usually.

You crawl into the comfortable chair in front of the TV. It is on, and you are watching. Though if someone asked you what is on, you couldn't tell them if it's a soap or a documentary. Maybe it's the news. Whatever it is, it can't make you forget the pain inside. It can't make you forget what happened. You change the channel and know that the television bill is going to be a bit higher this month than usually.

You lie in the bed, on top of the blanket, looking at the ceiling. You can't really see it, because you're surrounded by darkness. The lights are turned off, you don't need them in order to think. Think about your worthless life, your mistakes and your negative points. That all can be done in darkness. You slowly close your red and bloodshot eyes, and you know the electricity bill is going to be a but lower this month than usually.

You hear the doorbell ring, but don't stand up to get it. It rings once more before turning silent. But then someone starts knocking on your door. Sighting you try to close down, like you always do. If you don't answer, the person in front of the door will go away eventually. They always do. Then you hear a voice. His voice.

"Calleigh, I know you're inside. Open the door for me, please?"

You don't want to, but your body seems to have taken over and you stand up to open the door.

"Hey…I wanted to see if you're okay."

You lower your head, to cover the fact that you have been crying. You're obviously not okay, and he knows it.

"Please stop crying Calleigh, it ruins your pretty face."

He extends his hand and wipes the tears off of your cheeks. The feeling of his fingers on your skin makes you shiver, but not from cold, or fear.

"You look hungry Cal. Hungry and lonely. Let me buy you some dinner. What do you think?"

You raise your head again and look him in the eye. Thankful, you smile weakly. It is the only sign he needs to know you agree.

"Come on then."

He takes your hand and pulls you out of the house. Not forcefully, but gentle and softly. You close the door and know the gas bill is going to be a bit lower this month than usually.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. I write more when I'm happy. Did you get the hint? ;)**


End file.
